


Pains

by SmileDarlin



Series: Trauma [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Healing, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Jesse was told to expect them but he couldn't really anticipate how they would feel.That sounds weird that intended. Second part of my Trauma series





	Pains

McCree awoke suddenly to a burning pain in his left arm. Despite that fact that said arm was blown to shreds on a battlefield he barely remembers. He knew what they were. Phantom pains. Angela said to expect them, they happen to most amputees but they hurt more than he'd anticipated. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” He whispered frantically. He pulled his stump into his chest and hugged it tight. He didn't know what to do.

“phantom pains?” the slightly robotic, Japanese accented voice was accompanied by a figure in the open door. The figure walked forward. Genji wasn't wearing his mask so his face and artificially reconstructed jaw could be seen in the relative dark. He sat cross-legged on the bed facing Jesse and gestured for him to allow him access to his stump. The sharpshooter moved so Genji could do whatever he planned to do. He took the stump gently and started massaging it in a way that managed to make it feel better. The cowboy hummed quietly.

“Who'd you learn this from” he questioned, voice slightly strained from the slowly disappearing pains. 

“Angela. She would help with my phantom pains” he replied calmly. 

“well it's real soothing” the teen sighed. The cyborg smiled.

“Glad it is. The pains going away now?’ he quizzed slowing his massage. Jesse nodded. Genji finished up his massage and started to head back to his room but was stopped by a gentle grip on his flesh arm. The cowboy was blushing and half looking at the floor.

“Sorry if I'm bein’ too forward, Darlin’, but…” he paused as if debating if he was going to say it. “Would you mind stayin’ with me?” The Japanese teen blushed.

“A-are you s-sure you'd want me h-here? I'm not e-exactly warm and c-cuddly” he stuttered out. It's not that he was opposed to the idea more he thought his cold, broken, metal body would be uncomfortable.

“That don't matter, you're real comforting” the other replied. The cyborg couldn't help but smile. 

“I'd like that then.” McCree shifted over making space for the ninja and snuggly tucked him under his chin. The other teen draped his arm around the cowboy's waist. 

“Night Darlin’”

“Goodnight Jesse”


End file.
